


Mine

by najio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Spoilers, Summer is the hound theory, There is NO FLUFF HERE, Whump, but not episode 3 because I haven't watched it yet, for up to volume 8 episode 2, have something fluffy cued after this, only pain, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najio/pseuds/najio
Summary: It's lucky that Oscar gets away from the flying Grimm before it can take him to its master, and even luckier that Yang manages to land a solid hit on it. So, of course, that's when things start to go horribly wrong. The Grimm has a new target now. The only question is, why?
Relationships: Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Mine

Yang forgave Ozpin, just a little, when she saw Oscar fall.

They were out in the tundra, now, less than a hundred yards from the shadow of Salem's army. There were no buildings for them to use to try to reach him, and their bikes were only barely keeping up. He had no aura left to protect him, nothing to fuel the semblance he still hadn't discovered, but a brilliant green light surrounded him all the same. He slipped harmlessly through the Grimm's claws and plummeted towards the ground. Jaune was closest, and yanked his hoverbike to the side so that he could snag the boy out of the air. Without the old man's magic, they would have lost him.

"We're not done," Ren called out, and pointed. The Grimm dipped its wings, turning in a wide arc before swooping down at them. Yang swerved her bike in front of Jaune and Oscar and cocked her gauntlets.

It had no one to use as a shield, this time—and this time, Yang didn't think like she was trying to attack a Grimm. She found herself tensing for a feint, sizing up the monster's body language, as if this were a fight with a person. It felt wrong, on some deep level... but it paid off.

Her fist slammed into the Grimm's face. A gunshot went off, and she heard a sharp crack as its bone mask splintered. Several shards fell away, leaving a small hole. Yang's eyes, flashing red with her semblance, met its silver one. For the second time in one fight, her instincts started screaming— _this is wrong, this is impossible, get away!_ The hesitation might have gotten her killed, if the monster hadn't swerved to the side and smashed into the ground, screeching and writhing in pain.

"Yeah!" Jaune cheered. He hadn't seen it. Neither had Oscar behind him, or Ren, who was circling around on his own bike.

"What are you?" Yang demanded. It had spoken, hadn't it? "Answer me!"

It snarled and rolled to its feet. There was still a chip in its mask, but now it tilted its head so that its eye was completely hidden in shadow. Yang braced herself for its charge. Whatever it was, it wanted Oscar—and Oscar was behind her. She couldn't let it pass.

The monster didn't try. It leaped at her, and the impact knocked the breath from her lungs. She slammed her right fist into its face. It snarled and bit down. Then it wrenched its head from side to side, whipping her back and forth with enough force to shatter her aura. Metal crumpled under its fangs, and something important snapped. Her fingers stopped responding. It tugged the broken prosthetic off and spat it into the snow.

"Yang!"

She heard gunshots, and Jaune and Oscar shouting. But all her attention tunneled to the masked face in front of her, and to that eye that didn't belong to a Grimm. Its nostrils flared as it studied her, its head tilting slightly to one side. Then it grabbed her around the middle and held her against its chest.

Yang tried to twist out of its grip. It squeezed, and its claws ripped into her side. She kicked out and hit one of its knees, but it hardly seemed to notice. The monster hunched forward and flared its wings. Jaune made one final charge, only to pull up short when the Grimm turned so that she was between it and his sword. Its free arm slapped Ren's gun away before he could anchor it to the ground. She caught a final glimpse of Oscar's horrified face as the thing's wings swept down, and the tundra fell away beneath her.

It didn't carry her far. The dark clouds that surrounded the invading army swallowed them up. She saw strange shapes through the fog, and then an eerie glow coming closer and closer. Soon it was close enough for her to see the whale—its gigantic, bloated body, its blood red fins, and its row of jagged teeth that loomed on either side of them like pale pointed trees. They shot between them, and then the ground came up to smash into her. Yang cried out. The monster's arms were still wrapped around her, and with every breath its claws dug a little deeper into her sides. She couldn't struggle. She couldn't even move.

"This is not the one I asked for."

A cold, creeping dread stirred in her gut. She was on her stomach, pinned to the ground, so she had to strain her neck to look up and see... dark fabric. Red lines, trailing up the train of the dress, like the ones that marked the Grimm. Pale hands veined with black. _Human_ hands.

The Grimm tightened its hold on her, crushing her against itself. This time when it spoke she could feel the vibration in its chest, so that the word seemed to come from everywhere at once.

**Mine.**

She shuddered.

"Hm." Yang heard the click of heels, as the figure in front of her approached. "Turn your head."

Silence, except for the Grimm panting.

"I thought as much."

The figure knelt down. One of those hands reached for her. Yang tried to jerk away, but there was nowhere to go—two fingers curled under her chin and lifted it, oh so gently, until she came face to face with Salem herself.

It was the dissonance that was the worst thing. Her warm smile, like she was looking down at a child. Her cold, pitiless red eyes. How calm and soothing her voice sounded. The words themselves. "Perhaps you can help me." Salem raised her other hand. The relic of knowledge hung from it, whispering softly in that eerie way it had. "If you want to leave here alive."

Yang's head spun. If Salem had asked the last question—but... no. That wasn't right. She'd been looking for someone, someone the Grimm _hadn't_ brought her. She'd said as much when they landed. It had grabbed Oscar first.

_Not Oscar,_ she realized. _Ozpin._ Salem had wanted him, because she didn't know they knew how Jinn worked. How would she? She knew him better than anyone, and he'd wanted to keep that secret from them.

Yang stared Salem dead in the eyes and said, "You're too late. Ozpin used the questions before it was sealed away."

"Just a pawn, then." Salem looked irritated, but not surprised. She released Yang and reached for the Grimm's mask. Yang had to crane her neck to look. The cracked bone mended itself right before her eyes, knitting closed so that there was no hint of silver to be seen. "Get rid of this one and bring me Ozpin."

**No.**

Salem's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You've been useful to me. I would hate to be forced to dispose of you."

The Grimm said nothing.

Salem glanced down at Yang. "Do you think I could still use her? I doubt the others will agree to trade for the wizard. He's had too long to mold them." Yang flinched. "Her team, perhaps... yes. She could be useful for dealing with the silver-eyed girl."

That was too much. "I'm not letting you touch my sister," Yang snarled.

"Sister?" Salem's eyebrows shot up—the expression made her look disturbingly human.

Yang clamped her mouth shut, hating herself.

"Of course. That would explain it." Salem glanced at the Grimm and hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose there's no harm in letting you keep her. So long as you remember that it is a privilege that can be taken away."

"What?" Yang blurted. She felt the Grimm's hold on her tighten until she could hardly breathe. "No!" She struggled until she could see her own blood dripping onto the floor from the furrows in her side. "Stop! What—what _is_ this thing?!"

Salem watched with detached amusement as the thing dragged her away. "I think you already know," she said. "Don't you, Yang?"

And then, she was gone. There was no resisting the Grimm that carried Yang deeper and deeper into the inside of the whale. She'd already torn up her sides trying. So she went limp, her breath coming in shallow gasps. It stopped in some dark corner of the gigantic monster's insides, where the walls were covered in black slime and the hot air smelled like death and decay. When it dropped her on the ground, she was too busy retching to try to run.

"Why," she choked out, when she got some of her breath back. "Why are you doing this?"

It stalked over to her and pushed her over, so that she was sprawled on her back with the monster looming over her.

**Yang... mine.**

Her stomach twisted. It had been bad enough listening to a Grimm speak—hearing her own name coming from that thing's mouth made her sick. The monster must have heard Salem say it. It must have. And if she only seemed to know after she found out that Ruby was her sister, that... that didn't mean anything. It didn't.

It was so smart. _Human_ smart. Human smart, with silver eyes. Salem was right. She was right she was right she was—

_Wrong._ Yang didn't know anything. She wouldn't think that. It had to be something else.

The Grimm wrapped its arms around her and cradled her against its chest. A hand ran through her hair. She felt the claws catch against her scalp, drawing blood. Her skin crawled. It was affection gone rotten, horrible and twisted and so, so familiar.

**Mine.** **Chose you.**

It was the one thing she'd always wanted. The one thing she'd never gotten to hear, because by the time they told her who had really given birth to her, there had been no Summer left to ask. Now here it was, and she hated it more than she'd ever hated anything.

"You're not her," she insisted, her voice breaking. "Get away from me!"  
  


The Grimm kept petting her hair—until all of a sudden its ears pricked up, and its head turned to look over its shoulder. Then it dropped her on the floor and started to walk away. In a flash of horror, Yang remembered its orders.

"No!" She hurled herself at it, grabbing one of the spines on its back. "Don't hurt him!"

It shrugged her off. She landed painfully on her side, gasping for breath and fighting back tears. Every footstep seemed to pierce right through her, as the reality of it leaving started to sink in. "Wait!"

The Grimm did not wait.

"Don't go!" She scrambled to her feet and tried to follow it into the hallway, but thick black tendons had already grown over the door. Yang reached through with her left arm, grasping at empty air. "You can't just leave me here alone!"

The Grimm kept walking.

"Come back! Please!" There was no fighting it, now. Yang started to cry. "Mom! _Mom!"_

The Grimm did not come back. Yang had been right—it wasn't Summer Rose, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry. But if I have to think about this, so do you.
> 
> askdjflksjglkj anyway, if this seems a bit rough around the edges that's probably because it's barely been edited. I wrote it today, mostly to get this _spawn of Satan_ out of my brain, and wanted to post it before I watched the next episode tomorrow.
> 
> Shoutout to all the twisted minds who came up with the Summer Rose is the Hound theory—I'm pretty sure alexkablob on tumblr was the first person I saw talking about it. Thanks, I hate it! (But also, seriously, thanks. It's awesome in the best and most fucked up way, and I'm a terrible person for kind of hoping it's canon.)


End file.
